hobbitarmiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth
The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth is a free-to-play mobile game developed by Kabam that lets users create a Middle-earth kingdom of their own. About Welcome to Middle-earth. The age-old feud between Elves and Dwarves rages as goblins infested the Misty Mountains and monsters haunts Mirkwood Forest. The time has come to build your Empire and raise your army. Assemble your heroes and call forth your allies as you stand together to defend the realm of Middle-earth. Features *Expand your Kingdom by building your keep, claiming your throne and growing your Empire. *Build a Fellowship, as you connect with fellow players in real-time to build a powerful alliance. *Gather a Great Army of Dwarves, Elves, and other powerful warriors. *Bring Middle-earth with you on mobile device. Tax Rate and Happiness Gold is required for two in-game activities: Research, and paying salaries to Heroes assigned to roles at the Great Hall. Your Gold income depends on your tax rate (which can varry from 0% to 100%) and your Population (grown with Homes). Raising the tax rate decreases Happiness, which can lead to a drop in Population.You can also gain extra gold by attacking other players. When you get to the point that research is going take more then a day, change your tax rate to low. If you keep it high and get a lot of gold, you will only be attacked more often. Beginners Protection When under beginners protection, build up your army, join an alliance, and build and upgrade your vault and your keep as much as you can. It is crucial that you do this in this time. Keep your head up even when you lose, you must build your army as much as possible, remember your might will also be used to rank you and your allience against other players! But remember not to lvl up your keep to lvl 5 until you are ready it will cancel your protection if you still have it! Resources Resources are used to upgrade Buildings, train Troops, and complete Research. There are five main resources: Food, Wood, Stone, Ore, and Gold. All of these resources except gold are produced by buildings in your Fields. Farms are the most important for the upkeep of your city. Resource production can be increased by: building more field plots, conquering wilds, appointing a hero to the production position, Completing appropriate Research, and using Items that boost production. All resources except Gold can be protected by your Vault. The higher your Vault's level, the more resources it can protect. Gold is produced by taxing your Population. You can adjust your tax rate in your Keep. Building and upgrading Homes can increase tax revenue by raising Population. Resources can be transferred between your own cities or sent to Alliance members. As you progress you may look elsewhere for resources such as enemy cities. These enemy cities that you attack for resources are called farms. First you need to build the barracks.Then the first unit available is the Porters.If you upgrade the barracks you gain access to more powerful units. Videos Category:Games